DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS Project Summary/Abstract Developmental funds are used to support new investigator projects; pilot projects that allow Center scientists and clinical investigators to pursue innovative ideas in high-priority research areas; and new technologies that will advance cancer research. CCSG funds are combined with institutional and philanthropic resources to provide the funding for up to eight new investigator awards at $40,000 each, $200,000 for pilot projects, and $100,000 for new technology development. The Senior Leaders Council evaluates and ranks new investigator projects for funding. Advocacy for pilot projects and shared resource technology enhancements come from senior and program leaders as well as shared resource directors and are evaluated for support by the Senior Leadership Council. Over the past four years, 31 new investigator awards were made to faculty representing 14 departments. To date, one-half have secured a combined $16.5 million in peer-reviewed funding. CCSG funds have also been used to leverage institutional investments to enhance the services provided by the Cancer Center's High-Throughput Screening, Bioinformatics, and Tissue Management Shared Resources. During the past grant period, additional institutional resources supported pilot project awards to catalyze research thrusts in lung cancer, glioma, pancreas cancer, neurofibromatosis, kidney cancer, and hepatocellular cancer, and to launch investigator-initiated clinical trials designed to bring Simmons Cancer Center discovery to patients. In this renewal application, developmental funds amounting to $100,000, or 10% of the annual direct cost of the proposed Cancer Center Support Grant budget, are requested. These funds will be combined with institutional and philanthropic support to continue a high- impact new investigator award program, to enhance shared resources, and to fund pilot projects in high-priority areas identified by Cancer Center leadership. Because a budget cap limits the overall funds available, CCSG support for recruitment is not requested. Substantial institutional funds are available to continue targeted recruitment, and these recruitment priorities are discussed. Relevance Developmental funds are used to further the Cancer Center's strategic initiatives. CCSG funds are used to leverage institutional and philanthropic support and provide a mechanism for senior and program leaders to engage faculty in cancer research and in development of targeted research areas.